


Prince Charming

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Emily's POV, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Emily's life was too short indeed... But she has witnessed a great love.}» Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: The X-Files Third Party Drabble Challenge





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> For the #XFThirdPartyChallenge
> 
> }» Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcast [here](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xf-prince-charming-by-aweburn-phoenix)

A man enters the room and Dana starts smiling. I’ve never seen her this happy. This must be her friend Mulder. She’s told me so much about him, whenever she talks about him she smiles. I think it must be her Prince Charming, for how her eyes swoon, just like in the movies. 

He is handsome, and tall, and well-dressed… Yes, he’s gotta be a Prince.

He puts a funny face and I smile too. He’s a nice man, I like him. Grown-up men are not usually this nice to me. o

They both walk away and I know they are talking about me. I can’t hear what they say, they are whispering, but I can feel them, in my head.  _ I don’t want you to get hurt,  _ I hear him. _She's my daughter, for fucks sake._ I don’t understand what she means, but Dana shouldn’t be saying those foul words, her daddy would slap her if he heard her. 

(...)

I’m woken up, they are back. I don’t feel so well. Ever since mommy left I’ve been hearing these voices in my head and they make it hurt so badly. I wish they would stop. Dana’s friend grabs me with so much care and takes me to the hospital. Dana is so worried but I see how his presence soothes her. And me. He strokes my back gently and says that everything is going to be okay.  _ What have those bastards done to her?  _ Mulder’s daddy will have to whip him too.

(...)

Nothing hurts anymore. I can still hear everybody’s minds, see them. But they don’t hear me, or see me. I think I’m an angel now.

“Indeed you are, little girl,” a redheaded woman grabs my hand. She looks a little like Dana. “Let’s go now, we don’t belong here.”

I don’t wanna leave Dana. She’s so sad now, and I wanna hug her, just like she hugged me when I was scared. 

Mulder comes in, bringing flowers, pretty flowers. 

They talk and she starts crying again, harder this time. Mulder hugs her, his chin over her head, her cheek resting on his heart. It seems that it calms her down. He wipes her tears and puts a hand over her back as they walk away. 

I think she’ll be alright as long as her Prince Charming stays around.


End file.
